


Best Friends

by Aleja21



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: This story is for #Angelina’s 1k  Challenge (@atc74)My prompt was Queen's You're My Best Friend





	Best Friends

#  [Best Friend](https://smoothdogsgirl.tumblr.com/post/160146005687/best-friend)

Title: Best Friend

Pairing: Jared x Reader

Warning: Vague mentions of depression.

Word Count: 1,053

No disrespect meant toward Jared and his family, I adore them. For the sake of this story. Jared and Gen are not a couple.

This story is for **#Angelina’s 1k  Challenge (@atc74)**

Song used in this story is You’re My Best Friend by Queen. My lyrics for the challenge are bolded and in the story is a link to the youtube vid of the song.

* * *

 

You were bone tired walking into your house. The house was pitch black and not a sound could be heard, which was unusual because you were sure Jared would have been home by now. Not to mention Sadie normally greets you at the door when you come home. Stopping in the mudroom you take off your Dansko clogs and park them on the shoe rack. Slowly you make your way from the mudroom into the laundry room, where you take off your scrubs and long-sleeved undershirt throwing both into the washer. From a hook, you grab a pair of yoga pants and one of Jared’s zippered hoodies.

Making your way through the house, you stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading upstairs. From the top of the stairs, you saw Sadie camped out in front of the master bedroom door; whining and pawing at the door. Your pulse quickens and you walk faster down the hall. Turning the doorknob you push against the door but it doesn’t budge easily. Putting some weight into the movement gradually the door gives, Sadie squeezing past you into the darkened room.

Looking around you note that the master bedroom is trashed. The framed art that was on the wall had been torn down and smashed. Following Sadie, you carefully move along the path of destruction until you find Jared huddled in the corner of the room.

Crouching down next to him you place a hand gently on his shoulders, “whats wrong Jar?”

His head comes up slowly revealing a tear-stained face. Your breath catches as fear grips you. “Babe…whats going on. You’re starting to scare me.”

Before Jared can answer Sadie who’s been sitting on his other side nudges him with her head, when he turns to her she leans forward and licks his face. His hands quickly reach out, taking hold of Sadie’s face, “Thank You girl.”

Sadie then laid down and placed her head in Jared’s lap, you watch as he begins to run his hands through her fur. “Ok, is everyone alright?” You ask.

“Yea, I’m sorry for worrying you. Everyone is fine as far as I know.” Sitting down next to him you place your head on his shoulder.

“Talk to me Jar.”

“Why are you here Y/N?”

“Umm…cause it’s our home. As to why was I late? I had to work a  double shift at the hospital. They were short staffed in the ICU and asked me to work a double shift.”

“Dammit Y/N that’s not what I mean.” he says voice laced with frustration, “Why are you with me?”

“I’m with you because I LOVE you. I married you for that same reason. You’re smart, funny and my best friend. These are the things that made me fall for you back in high school and that hasn’t changed.”

“But I’m damaged and broken…”  
  
“Stop!” Nudging Sadie’s head out of his lap you then straddle it. Looking him straight in the eyes you respond, “You’re not damaged, broken or any other derogative thing.  You are not alone. Remember it’s you and me against the world, no matter what.”

“Are you quoting your vows to me?” He asks chuckling a little.

“Yup,” you say before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. You then get up and held out a hand to him, “alright time to get up.”

Jared takes your hand and lets you pull him into a standing position. “I’m sorry about the room,” he mumbles as you trudge through the destruction.

“As long as you’re ok, I don’t care about this. It’s just stuff, we can replace most of this easily. I just need you to be ok, and if you’re not, for you to talk to me or Jensen or someone else that you feel you can you trust.”

You watch as he nods his head in agreement. Together you make your way downstairs, Sadie shadowing you both closely. When you reached the living room you moved over to the stereo and pick a song on the attached mp3 player.

Gradually you turn around hips moving with the music. When you reach Jared he sweeps you up in his arms and together you sway to the music. As you sway, you hum along to the lyrics and then begin to sing along.

 

[Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCCtPr-0rbM)

 

Jared pulled back a little as the song ended with a small smile on his face, leaning down he kissed you gently. “Thank you for always knowing what I need Y/N.”

“I’ll always be here for you.”

When the song started playing again Jared pulled you in close again, “why did you pick this song.”

“Cause it’s our song. We danced together for the first time senior prom to this and at our wedding. I think of you when I hear it and it makes me feel closer to you.”

Together you dance to this song a few more times before curling up on the couch and falling asleep. Sadie lying next to the couch on guard making sure you’re both ok.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited story can be found @ https://smoothdogsgirl.tumblr.com/post/160146005687/best-friend


End file.
